


"comfort me" sweater

by CkyKing



Series: the stars are calling our names [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biker Boyfriends!AU, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: The first thing he saw when he walked into the bedroom was Noct’s sweater-clad back, and the fine trembling that shook it.





	"comfort me" sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/159800196789/42-i-need-a-hug-with-da-boyz-3) for the prompt "I need a hug..." Enjoy!

Nyx let himself in after a perfunctory knock, knowing that to startle Noct in his own apartment was to invite pain upon oneself.

He would never forget the one time he had intended to surprise him while he was cooking and had nearly ended up brained with a hot pan for his troubles. Noctis had been besides himself after the few seconds it had taken him to get himself back under control, apologies falling from his lips one after the other while he ran frantic hands over Nyx.

As they had soon come to learn, Noctis was very much like a cat, easily caught unaware if disturbed in a familiar environment. His apartment was a safe place, every nook and corner known to him, so much that seeing him clean or tidy up while completely lost in his thoughts was a usual sight. He was a creature of habit, their boy, which was why it struck Nyx as strange not to see him waiting in the living room, ready to go meet Crowe.

To his surprise, all of the curtains had been pulled close, the usually sunny apartment turned into a shadow of itself. Now slightly worried, Nyx hurriedly dropped off jacket and keys on the couch before heading to the bedroom, attention caught by the murmurs he could faintly make out from behind the closed door.

Gladio’s deep voice was easy to recognize, but the careful intonations that Nyx so rarely heard  coming from him made warning bells go off in his mind. The door’s usually soft creak felt unbelievably loud in the heavy silence that had invaded Noctis’ cozy nest.

The first thing he saw when he walked into the bedroom was Noct’s sweater-clad back, and the fine trembling that shook it.

Sometimes, they would catch him touching this very sweater with gentle fingers before putting it back carefully in his closet, but had never seen him actually wear it, not even once. At least until now. Nyx could barely make out the royal blue of it in the semi-darkness, the garment standing out against the paleness of Noct’s skin. Still, he was more worried by how _small_ he looked, curled on himself at the edge of the bed and petting Kar without thinking.

The cat’s purrs and Noctis’ deliberately slow breathing were the only sounds that broke the stillness of the darkened bedroom, Gladio having fallen silent at Nyx’s approach. He was a solid form kneeling at Noctis’ feet, one arm leaning on the bed as he tried to peer under their smaller boyfriend’s hair, not daring to touch him yet.

As he was about to approach, Nyx saw the small shake of Gladio’s head, and reined himself in. Even if he was dying to comfort their boy, he knew that he would not have been stopped without a reason.

He understood why when a voice thick with emotions broke the silence, catching both men’s attention immediately,  “Can I- Can I hug you?”

“Of course Princess, anything you want.” Gladio replied just as softly, having waited a long time for a sign that physical comfort would not be too much for Noctis. He was surprised by the tentative arms that slipped around his neck before he could get up, Noctis’ slight form sliding down from the bed to nestle against him on the floor. By instinct, he pulled him closer to his chest, one hand to steady him in the small of his back and the other to run through wild black hair.

“Hey Kitten…” Nyx said as he finally kneeled down besides them, hand coming up to rub soothing circles on Noctis’ back, no longer afraid of interrupting Noctis anymore with his presence. The affectionate nickname drew a reaction from the shaking boy, his head lifting up from where it had hidden in Gladio’s neck to look at Nyx. The reddened tint to those beautiful blue eyes made the man’s heart clench in his chest. They had seen him happy, and sad, and tired, and in so many states between those, but they had never guessed at this, the deep underlying hurt that looked back at him from limpid eyes.

A single touch to Gladio’s bare shoulder was enough for the taller man to understand what Nyx asking was of him. With careful gestures, he started rearranging himself and the boy in his lap so his back was leaning against the bed frame, and with the nimbleness that characterized his movements, the oldest wormed an arm around both of them, not caring about how uncomfortable the position was.

Only when the three of them were as close as it was physically possible to be did Noct start to relax; and with this came the reason for the profound sadness that had crippled him most of the day.

“My mother made this sweater for me, you know. It was way too big in the beginning. Mom was holding back laughter when she saw me put it on for the first time.” At this, he choked, the tears he had been holding back the entire time finally spilling down his face.

“She told me I would just have to go big and strong to fit into into it-” They could see him trying to hide himself away again, to lock the pain deep down where no else else would ever see it. But they stopped him, with touches and comforting sounds, assuring him that they were here, and that they were listening. Gladio’s fingers under his eyes, Nyx’s cheek against his, those two things made it possible for him to continue, “But she never got to see it for herself.” He finished in a barely heard whisper.

They could only hold him closer as he cried, letting out what had been building inside of him for a long time; out of sight, but not out of mind. As he felt him shake against his chest, Nyx started humming softly, a simple melody he had made up to soothe Selena’s nightmares away.  
  
They stayed that way for a long time, lullaby not stopping until, at last, their heartbeats lulled him to sleep. 


End file.
